


El nostre Moment Més enllà de l'Estiu

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Tu sabies que això anava a acabar, Tendou.





	

Les seves mans m'havien atrapat, quan em voltié, vaig pensar que tot això s'havia acabat.  
L'Estiu va ser agradable, les nostres mans se separen d'una de l'altra. Dolorós, encara que va ser, al final de les nostres vides s'acaba.

\- Per què? - Vaig preguntar. Els seus ulls vermells em van mirar amb certa tristesa. El seu cabell vermell brillava, però no em va deixar anar. Em va sostenir, el meu anava a girar.


End file.
